Everywhere I go
by Crazy Foxie
Summary: After Fox tells Krystal to leave the team, she seeks the help of none other than Star Wolf. However, her position as a team member is not too much different. WolfxKrystal.
1. Running

**A/N:** People don't write author's notes here either…oh well.

Onto the introduction! I'm Crazy Foxie, and I'm a major fan of the Star Fox series (except Adventures). I wrote this since I realised there were little fics dedicated to WolfxKrystal, if any, and hence I decided to write one myself. I love this pairing, no matter how bizarre it sounds, and they need more love! Anyone with me?

The fic tells the story of the short space of time in Command's introduction, when Krystal is seemingly missing. Sargasso Base Hideout is from Assault, hence this is Star Wolf's territory, the same way the Great Fox belongs to Star Fox. Except it doesn't move.

Anyway, onto the chapter itself. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Nintendo except Tab Downs. He's my own because I needed some sort of subordinate.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 1: Running /\/\/\/\**

The first time she was at Sargasso Base Hideout, she and her fellow pilots were searching for Pigma. She had been part of Star Fox then, a valued member who had the same rights as anyone else. No one looked down on her, no one smothered her opinions simply because she was a girl, or because she joined the team later than everyone else.

No, she was regarded as a colleague, a friend. The four of them used to laugh, joke around together as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

Until that day.

The second time she arrived at Sargasso's metal doors, she was there for a purpose of her own, not for what was best of the Lylat system or for the sake of a crazy goose chase. For once, she was doing something for her own good. Whether it was the right thing or not, she didn't know. All that she knew was that this was the place she would find some answers, maybe even some form of sympathy.

She expertly steered her ship to the docking bay, where people were already opening the doors. How they knew she was coming, she had no idea. It saved her from having to explain, though. Looking left and right, she made sure her spaceship slotted into the iron supports perfectly before turning off the engines. Flicking open the transparent overhead, she caught sight of someone offering their hand.

"I am to escort you to the office," a gruff voice said. She could tell by uniform he was wearing and how everyone remained where they were that he was the one in charge. His crimson eyes bore into her, his hand still stretched out. Even though his grey uniform covered up his torso, she could tell he was part tabby from the rounded face, striped fur and proud tail. To be polite, she allowed him to take her hand and let her down from her vehicle.

Without any further words, Krystal followed the cat down corridors which began to look the same, with its identical bolts and same shade of grey. The ceiling was similar to the walls, with its numerous panels of metal and same rusty look. The only sounds were the rings of their footsteps as they progressed. Suddenly, he veered to one more left and opened up a door there with a touch of his hand.

"Please enter," he commanded, bowing his head and taking a step back. Hesitantly, she took several steps into the room.

"Krystal!" A blur of black ran into her before she could register what was going on. The force of the impact almost sent her back out of the room again, but she kept her feet steady. "I knew it was you as soon as I saw the spaceship! Even though the cruel exterior of the fighter is our enemy, I knew it was you! You have no idea how much your presence means to this beautiful soul."

Panther stopped hugging her, but still kept his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his eyes searching her up and down, but she was more interested in her surroundings.

The office was rather spacious for its name, to say the least. There was a circular table in the centre of the room, four chairs around its perimeter. A filing cabinet was on one side of the room, but there seemed to be more paperwork around it rather than in it. The top of it had what seemed like framed pictures, but from this distance, she couldn't see exactly what pictures were worthy for display.

In the far end of the room, there was a large window overlooking the mechanics of the base and the galaxies beyond. By the window, she could make out something that looked suspiciously like a safe. Several doors branched off from the office, but all these doors were shut. Leon was lying on all three seats of a sofa to her right, clawing the tassels of a cushion he had found.

"Downs showed you in, did he?" the chameleon asked uninterestedly, still toying with the tassels. It took her a while to notice he was asking her. And even more time to work out Downs was a surname.

"Um...I guess so," she replied hurriedly. Leon turned his head slowly to the vixen, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't look yourself," Panther finally concluded. He stroked his chin pensively, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Bad day?"

If he had asked a week ago, she would have lost it. Today, she had spent all day cooped up in an Arwing trying to locate the Sargasso Base. Whatever the case, she didn't have a perfect day.

"Is Wolf here? Things would be a lot easier if he was." Krystal knew the answer before Panther opened his mouth.

"He's out doing some scouting. For our next mission," he explained to Krystal's puzzled expression. He grinned. "You should take a seat." He turned round to Leon on the sofa, tapping his foot lightly.

"Don't expect me to move, this sofa's mine; I was here first," he muttered grumpily, stretching out his legs even more to make his point clear.

Panther wrinkled his nose. "And let my darling Krystal sit on the floor? Do you know what our cleaners do to it?" He leaned closer to the relaxed chameleon. "They put disgusting disinfectant on it. And I have no idea what such revolting chemicals will do."

Leon glared at the panther. "If you're so fussed, just get a chair. It's not too much work to bring it over."

It wasn't exactly too much work for Leon to sit up either. But Panther didn't press the matter and removed a chair from its place with the table, offering it to Krystal. She took it gratefully and moved it to where Leon was.

"So? What's the matter with you?" Panther urged as he brought his own over.

She ignored Leon rolling his eyes. "It all began almost a week ago. We were all just…going through a normal day. A normal life. Then he just announces during breakfast…"

She remembered that breakfast. It was the one day Falco decided to cook. He had dropped at least three plates in his act of non-existent clumsiness. She and Fox had no choice but to clear it up since Slippy was still in bed and Falco insisted on continuing cooking.

It was then he said it. He chose his moments very accurately – exactly where Falco could hear them and exactly when he was closest to her. So close that his fur seemed to mingle with hers, so close their body heat seemed to warm one another.

"Did he dump you?" Panther questioned sympathetically. Leon looked up from the cushion in curiosity. She shifted her gaze away from Panther and gave a slight but noticeable nod.

She saw the cushion that was previously in Leon's grasp fly across the room, landing a few feet away from the door.

"Scumbag!" cursed the chameleon, bolting upright. His curved fingers clawed the mattress as he did so, his strong grip showing just as much mercy to the mattress as they did to the cushion. His beady grey eyes moved furiously round their sockets as he scrutinised Krystal's anxious posture. "You're lying," he accused immediately.

"'Course she isn't! Something as serious as that can't fool Panther for long!" The cat placed a hand onto Krystal's consolingly. "Tell Panther everything, my sweet. Tell me he wasn't right for you in the first place." He gave a soft purr, turning his head expectantly to offer his ear.

"Bleugh!" spat Leon upon seeing the feline act this way. "Whatever the case, I'll rip his eyes out with these very fingers! I'll make sure I can blast a hole through him big enough to see all his internal organs bleeding, bleeding…" He laughed manically in his frenzy, making Krystal reconsider whether telling Star Wolf of her problem was a good idea.

Whether telling _Leon _of her problem was a good idea.

"Why do you get the honour of doing it? It's my Krystal who's hurt because of him!" Panther interrupted. "I say we humiliate him rather than go your bizarre lengths."

"We do it now, we don't have to do it again."

"Emotion hurts more than pain itself. It'll hurt the little fox more if we meddle with his feelings."

Krystal couldn't distinguish each voice from the other. The pair of them wanted to hurt Fox and each word was booming in her head like a tribal drum. She still liked him as a friend, even if he did just deprive her of everything, but Leon and Panther had no intention of seeing that just yet. If any more harm comes to Fox, it'll all be her fault.

"We need to spill every drop of blood he has to offer – make him realise he's a failure right at the very end. And it'll be a good riddance whilst we're there! Killing two birds with one stone!"

"Just having Krystal as part of Star Wolf would serve as enough. We don't even need to touch a single hair to hurt him," the other pilot said.

The previous voice scoffed. "And let him roam free? No one goes without a fit punishment."

"Tab informed me we have a guest," came a new, lazy voice. The three looked up to see Wolf enter the room, the sliding of the mechanical door still sighing as they widened. His posture was casual, both hands in his pockets as he gazed at the three. "Have you offered the tea and biscuits or whatever other hospitality junk yet?"

Just seeing him made her feel better. Just knowing he was there for her made her feel better. Compared to his fellow pilots, Wolf O'Donnell was the only one that made her feel properly secure. Maybe even more than Fox.

Without even knowing, she had burst into tears.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Introduction of Wolf! Hope this chapter makes sense and please leave a review to tell me what you think of it! I'd love some constructive criticism as well as comments about my characterisations.


	2. Joining

**A/N: **Yay, I updated! This one focuses a lot on Leon for some strange reason, so if you find anything too OOC for him, please say what it is at least :) I'm just trying to give him a little bit of history here.

Yes, I know Andrew didn't really die, but that's what they believe. I mean, he got zapped and nobody came to his rescue afterwards. No wonder why he turned a true enemy in Command, hmm?

So anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 2: Joining /\/\/\/\**

Wolf raised an eyebrow inquisitively, watching Krystal wipe her eyes with a paw. "She do this before?" he asked lazily, turning his head slightly towards Leon.

"Hell no!" was the chameleon's reply as he placed his three-fingered hands on the back of his head. "If she did, then you know what I would have done already. I hate seeing such weak emotions."

The wolf smiled as Leon jerked his head towards Panther, who was patting the vixen's shoulder consolingly and muttering under his breath, "Tell me what's wrong, my lovely." If anyone displayed weak emotions, Panther was the closest.

Wolf shook his head from silent laughter as he sat on the sofa's armrest, not taking notice of the seats which were still free. Draping an arm over the back rest, he continued watching Panther and Krystal together. Seeing such a heart warming scene made him wrinkle his nose very slightly.

"I'm sorry," Wolf heard her murmur over and over again. Her tears ran down and caught to the ends of the fur, her shoulders jerking uncontrollably as she continued to cry. If she really was sorry, she should have finished by now!

The leader rolled his eyes, leaning his head back retiringly.

"I feel the same way," commented Leon, his tail curling. After being with him for so long, he knew that meant he was irritated. He was very similar to him – both in opinions and subtle gestures like that. "Bringing a girl here, let alone Krystal, is just looking for trouble. I don't care what her sob story is, but I want her out."

His grey eyes met with Wolf's placid violet ones. Keeping his gaze on the chameleon, Wolf said softly, "What sob story?"

Leon's eyes narrowed considerably, to the point where only a fraction of the pupils could be seen. He removed his hands from his head slowly before explaining. "Fox dumped her, so she goes to _us _to sort out her problem." His fingers flexed menacingly as he glared in Krystal's direction.

"If we send her out of here, she'll know our whereabouts and blab. She might report us to the Cornerian military for all we know," Wolf reasoned, keeping his voice low so that only Leon could hear him.

"It doesn't take a lot to work it out anyway. That Cornerian military's just playing dumb." He kicked his legs out, crossing his legs at their heels contemptuously across the lino.

The lupine didn't bother trying to hide his smirk. Even though the Cornerian military were, effectively, the Lylat System's protector, they never did a particularly good job. They were too busy trying to keep the peace in their own capital or keeping tabs on Andross to notice the wandering mercenaries. Even when they managed to hijack the VIP ship in Sector Z, they turned a blind eye and assumed it was nothing to be concerned about.

"But a _girl_," Leon hissed under his breath.

The leader looked up not because of the chameleon, but because he saw Panther get to his feet in the corner of his eye. He noted the feline was slightly unsteady, the way he seemed to shift from foot to foot and how his eyes seem to avert his gaze. The black tail flicked from side to side, hanging a lot lower than the usual height of haughtiness.

"Wolf, Krystal's been through a lot. And…" Panther's ears turned outwards, his hands clenching pensively. He paused, then closed his mouth, as if it was the end of his sentence. Just before Wolf thought the feline had suddenly gone mute, he suddenly admitted, "Perhaps it's best if she joins the team."

The addressee didn't bother to answer. The chameleon next to him had laughed arrogantly, and raised a curved finger at their comrade. If it was in a different situation, Wolf would have thought Leon was imitating some drunkard. "Let her join the team? You're too soft, Panther."

The feline grinned weakly, obviously regretting what he had just suggested. "You're probably right."

Wolf remained silent, eying Krystal still on her seat with her back turned to him. There was something about the way her hair fell, the way her disheartened form moved very slightly as she wiped her tears, that made him think of _her_, not the team. She was totally oblivious to the tension at hand, only going through her own thoughts by herself.

It must be nice, only having to worry about your own problems.

Panther was backing down from his own proposition, he could tell without even listening. It was the way it always was: Panther was below Leon, Leon was below him. Today was going to be no different, unless he contributed.

"There's a battleship coming out of Fichina," Wolf mused, bringing the argument to a complete stop. Leon leaned his head back against the backrest lazily whilst Panther drew circles on the armrest, his uncertainty still reeking like fire. "Defences are immensely low, which can only suggest something out there's going on."

He looked past Panther's black form to Krystal, still exactly where she was. Only a few metres away, but somehow in a place no one could reach her.

Leon gave an amused sigh. "Defences are low? Perhaps we'll be able to get more information on the enemy from their security database."

"And what killed them in the first place," Wolf completed, turning his head slowly towards the chameleon. "That'll be your job once this mission's done."

As well as being the team's fanatic homicidal, Leon also proved to be one with technology once Andrew had left for revenge. It was a mystery how Leon had valued the monkey in the first place. Ever since his presumed death in Fox's hands (they didn't know the whole deal, and had no intention of asking Fox for full details) soon after, the chameleon took the occupation into his stride. That sense of honour, even in the most unexpected of people, was what Wolf liked.

The three were best friends…

"What shall I do?" Panther queried, snapping the leader out of his long-gone memories. Wolf raised an eyebrow, at a loss of what to say. Compared to Andrew, Panther had no real distinctive talent. That was still something he needed to learn.

"We'll attack head on, so I'll need as much support possible. And Krystal, I want you to use your telekinesis to help the infiltration process."

Three faces stared at him, each expression so different. Leon's eyes were once again narrow, his hands clenching into fists. Panther's lips curled slightly, but somehow only seemed to stay half way. And Krystal finally turned round, her mouth open slightly as her delicate hands made to fidget with her hair.

Wolf ignored the mixed air and continued the debriefing. "If we head out now, we'd be able to meet the battleship at Katina."

He felt rather than saw Leon smirk knowingly. "I modified all ships. This will be a good opportunity to test it out." He rounded on the vixen grudgingly, getting up from the sofa at last. "Unfortunately, I didn't have time to do yours, so you have to stick to the one you got from the Cornerian military," he sneered. It wasn't intentional, but the bitter tone did not go unnoticed.

He made his way to the door, Panther close behind him. The doors automatically opened, and the chameleon left without a backwards glance. The feline, however, remained where he was with one hand on the frame, turning round to the vixen.

"I look forward to working with you, my darling," Panther purred, triumphant about the outcome. It was amazing how two differing opinions could only be a mere few seconds away from each other. The feline beamed, then he too left the room. The doors hissed closed, sealing away all the disturbances with it.

Lost for words, Wolf got off the armchair and ambled to the filing cabinet. Krystal was still here, but she was barely noticeable. She was either very still or very silent with her movements, he didn't know which it was. He began brushing the sheets off the top calmly, before he paused abruptly.

The vixen was right by him, her fur almost touching his. Her eyes were less watery now, but her posture was still that of someone troubled. He never noticed how short her snout was or how long her lashes were. Perhaps these were things that only crop up when you're this close together.

She picked up a photo frame from the top of the filing cabinet, holding it carefully in both hands as if it was something valuable. "The original Team Star Wolf." She fingered the bumpy frame, looking at each part of the photo.

Wolf decided not to take notice, bending his knees to gather the papers on the floor. He had no idea what order they were all meant to be a long time ago, so he scooped them up randomly and moved them to the circular table in the middle, still spread out.

"Pigma's face has been shot out," Krystal observed, almost as if she was commenting on the weather. "And Andrew's got a halo etched above his head."

Wolf looked at her disinterestedly as he went to pick the rest of the papers. "I know what the picture looks like. What is it you want to know about it rather than going innocent on me?" His eyes darted to the photo still in her hands involuntarily.

Krystal swayed on her feet slightly, replacing the frame back to its rightful position. "Do you ever feel jealous of Star Fox?" She picked up the next picture, embracing it in the same way she did with the previous one. Fortunately, it was the one Panther had decided to stick a picture of himself beside one of her, so she was quick to put it back.

"Why would I feel jealous of Star Fox? It's lead by a moron." He had no idea why he spouted out the last bit. Krystal seemed unaffected by it though, her eyes misty with unreadable expressions.

"Star Fox has never truly broken up," Krystal answered, gazing down at her fingernails. Her tail swung gently, almost serenely, as she began to elaborate. "We kept making new friends, and no one was forced out the same way Star Wolf was."

Wolf sighed heavily, leaning against the cabinet so he could get a better view of her face. He seriously needed to understand women more – he was pretty certain _she_ was the one forced out of her own team rather than anyone else. "They've as good as disbanded now."

The blue vixen couldn't hide her shock, even if she had tried. Evidently, this was news for her. "When? How do you know?"

The lupine smirked. "News gets around Corneria fast, and I happened to be there whilst gathering details on the next mission." He drummed his claws against the tin rhythmically, waiting for her reply. He didn't want to say this in front of the other two, since this was something that was strictly for Krystal's ears only.

She swallowed, as though she had found it difficult to breathe. "It must have been after I left, right?"

Wolf laughed hollowly at her response. It was not what he was expecting. At least she didn't burst out crying again, which was good. "Things would have been pretty bad if you were still out there by yourself. Sargasso sure isn't as classy as the Great Fox is, but it should be enough until you get back on your feet."

A small smile was enough to assure him she was grateful. "Thanks for taking me in. Though, is Leon always like that?" she queried, tilting her head to one side. The tresses swayed with her, as if they had a life of their own.

"Give him a bit of time, then he'll get used to you," he advised tiredly. He had said it many times. Three times over, now. "He's always been like this. The only person he immediately warmed up to was Andrew. But then Fox had to kill him," he spat, his one visible eye flashing dangerously.

Krystal shook her head. "It wasn't Fox. The Aparoid launched the final blow on him."

"Same thing. They're both an eyesore."

The pair glanced at the pleasurable shot again, the way one of Andrew's arms was draped over the chameleon's shoulder in a brotherly sort of way. That frozen moment seemed to spill a million tiny pieces, each bit a fragment of their past. How happy Leon was before, how cheerful Andrew was before he became mad with revenge.

Then there was the halo, scratched out of the paper by either a claw or a penknife. Judging by the way Wolf's eyes shimmered, she couldn't tell which. The circle didn't quite match up, the shape distinctive against the dark background.

It made Krystal think of whether there was indeed, a happily ever after for everyone. Or whether it was something that only lasted a short while.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **If you want to know why I made Andrew the technology guy, then tell me how he managed to make a robot a spitting image of his uncle. And why his rival's Slippy. The Leon and Falco rivalry still needs a bit of sorting out.

So, hope you enjoyed the read and please leave a review on whatever you thought. Constructive criticism is called for!


	3. Understanding

**A/N: **At long last, I have updated :) A good three months later…Sorry about that, but September was a hectic moment, not being able to write a single chapter for anything, and later months have driven me away from this fic.

So, I'm terribly sorry if this update isn't up to complete standards, and please rest assured that I will complete stories, even after this lengthy hiatus or something. Again, I apologise and hope you enjoy this long-awaited update.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 3: Understanding /\/\/\/\**

Wolf ran a hand over the table before sitting down. It was something he always did, even if there was a lot on his mind, or if there was too much noise.

Fortunately, both were in full swing.

"The zapper you installed is brilliant!" Panther exclaimed, pulling a chair out and plonking himself on it sideways. His tail curled round the backrest, one elbow on the table as he stroked his own whiskers nonchalantly.

Leon rolled his eyes in reply. "I could see your enthusiasm quite clearly. You didn't have to blow up one end of the mothership."

The lupine gestured for Leon to sit down, as to prevent the two arguing. It was true Panther was being the powerhouse of the team, but there was something other than his team mates that bothered him.

"Why was it that they weren't putting up a proper fight?" Wolf wondered aloud as he caught sight of Krystal. She seemed to hover there like a new schoolchild, which she technically still was, not intent on sitting with them after their first mission. He was tempted to call her over, but she opted to perch on the sofa before he could.

Leon shrugged. "Beats me, but we got the disks and the booty at the end of the day. What else matters?" His eyes turned in their sockets as he eyed the box on the floor pointedly.

It was far from the stereotypical treasure chest. For starters, it was something like a large jewellery box rather than a lumbering chest. It made it easier to carry at the time. The deep red burned through the wood, as if the colour itself had etched the numerous grooves. The contents it should have held were unknown, for Wolf had tossed them aside without a second thought.

The leader grabbed hold of the handle, indented into the lid, and swung it onto the table swiftly. All eyes save for the vixen's were on it now as Wolf undid the clasp, lifting the lid slowly. He rather enjoyed the tension, with Panther's small intake of air and Leon's head nearing gradually.

He raised an eyebrow as he took out a curved kitchen knife. He passed it automatically to Leon, who had held out a hand expectantly.

"Knife collection not big enough?" the lupine mused as the blade slipped from his fingers.

Leon laughed, which was eerie by itself. "There's always something. A different alloy, a different length." Running a hand over the blade, the excitement amplified as he let it turn in his hands. "95% stainless steel, I hope you know."

Panther cleared his throat impatiently.

Before glaring at the feline, the wolf leaned back in his seat further. Using the ends of his claws, he took out one disk at a time and lined them up. Each one was in its own packet, labelled neatly with the same scrawny handwriting the date and time.

"I need you to look through these soon," Wolf commanded, sliding the wallets to the chameleon. Leon glanced up from his knife and gave a small smile.

"I suppose I can do that." He reached over the table, snatching the envelopes in one swoop. He brought the one on top to eye level, twirling the knife in the other. "August 12th."

Panther arched an eyebrow. "That's pretty recent," he mused.

The leader nodded solemnly. He thought it was best for Leon to retrieve what he felt was most potentially useful. He was a good judge at that sort of thing, he had to hand it to him.

"I figured recent reports were more likely to hold worthwhile information, such as why they were going to Fichina."

The feline snorted. "We know why they went there. Some trade or another."

"No." Krystal had finally spoken up, looking up from her paws and looking directly at the panther. "That might not necessarily be the case." She averted her gaze, as though she was still uncertain.

There was a low laugh, and Wolf was shocked to find it was his own. "Whatever the case, let's not squabble and find the real answer, hmm?" He glared in turn at Panther and Leon, his visible eye flaring.

The chameleon snorted. "Fair enough," he replied as he threw the CD packet back into the pile. Leaning back into his chair leisurely, his grey eyes lingered on the chest. "But we still have a lot of time."

"How do you know we 'still have a lot of time'?" Panther questioned sceptically as the lupine fingered the box's clasp.

"Gut feelings," Leon said swiftly, using the knife's point to form a groove into the table. He ran two fingers over it.

Wolf was about to clear his throat for attention but, as if she had just read his mind, Krystal shook her head. He raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, "How come?"

The vixen got off the sofa shakily, walking towards the spare seat at the table. Her eyes only displayed anxiety as she dusted the seat's flat cushion and sat down. The other members of Star Wolf didn't even notice.

"And? What's with this?" The lupine waved a lazy hand at Krystal, his tail thumping the chair leg unconsciously.

The blue creature smiled weakly, apologetic even. "I want to talk to you…in private."

Metaphorically speaking, his head had spun 360 degrees and his stomach was in his throat. Of course, both were impossible in real life. The 'in private' part had thrown him off, but his exterior of widened eyes was all he offered. He had his pride.

"Now?"

He didn't wait for her reply. He ensured his other subordinates were busy ("And what exactly do you use all those knives for?") before slipping off his seat. Instead of going out into the corridor, Wolf led the female into one of the rooms which branched off the conference room.

It was nothing much: a single bed, a chest of drawers and a tiny mirror which could fit into his palm snugly. The aluminium walls and the azure carpet were not in perfect condition, as if the owner of the room had a restless reputation.

Wolf had the dignity to feel embarrassed. "What happens when I sleepwalk, apparently." He closed the door behind him, making sure he heard the click before continuing. "I'm pretty sure it's Leon's doing though. As a joke."

The leader stretched out on the bed, placing his hands behind his head. He eyed Krystal, who was inching towards the chest of drawers. "You don't want to go there."

She glanced up like someone guilty of stealing, but she complied. She gazed into the wolf's visible eye. "What's in there?"

Guns and lives, he involuntarily thought.

"It's not spiders, if that's what you're thinking." Ears twitching in amusement, he jerked his head so he could see better. "Perhaps third time round, you'll say what's the matter."

Another tiny smile. Even though it was there from remorse rather than happiness, Wolf still seemed to feel a sense of security. It was comforting, in a way, and the sensations within were vibrating like bubbling water.

Those same sensations soon went haywire when the vulpine perched onto the bed with him. He bolted upright.

"A lot of the things in the mission made me think of him," she began, talking to her lap. Wolf didn't need to ask who she was referring to. "How we, the rest of the team, used to cover him the same way you covered me and Leon. How he would rarely let me go on foot, yet you assigned it to me straight away."

Wolf tried to offer her a sympathetic look, but it looked like he was forcing a smile more than anything. It was an expression he seriously needed to improve. "Do you miss him?"

She blinked slowly, the cogs in her brain working. "It was hard at first. Now, it's getting more bearable." Looking down at her palms, her fingers seemed to shake a little. "If I see him again, it would all be for nothing."

The lupine turned away. "We can't determine when he'll come for you. Though his return is, naturally, inevitable. There's nothing we can do about it." He glanced up at the ceiling, where a bulb was hanging like a pendulum, swaying somewhat. He didn't bother turning it on before, but he was now reconsidering it.

A light in this conversation was just what was needed.

Then it came to him.

"If you wanna talk about this romance junk, Panther's the best." Passing the problem to someone else was the ultimate way. He waited for Krystal's reply, but there was nothing. It was only the vibrations on the mattress which made him swivel round again.

Her head was in her hands, her legs hunched up as if searching for comfort. Her tresses hid her eyes, and her shoulders rose and fell occasionally – the telltale sign of crying.

Groaning inwardly, his hand clenched as he hesitated. He had no idea what to do – no-one had ever cried in front of him. The people he knew anyway. The only tear-stained people he met were no longer here – he had killed them with the easy pull of the trigger. The only form of comfort he had offered them was his howl of victory, laughter booming as their blood stained the carpet.

Hardly what was asked for at the moment.

After a few long minutes of anxiety, the wolf got up and reached for the mirror. Without looking at her, he held the ornament to what he guessed was about her eye-level. "You probably look a mess," he said flatly. He was in no hurry to see her tear streaked face, red eyebrows and all.

He waited for the mirror to leave his grasp before leaning over with his forearms on his knees.

Wolf heard the vixen sniff, then a broken laugh followed. "You're right."

"Don't worry about it – just clean yourself up, pronto." The lupine was getting sick of looking at the floor, with its fraying edges and various broken fibres. It only made him dizzy from seeing the same general pattern over and over.

Krystal laughed softly, more serene than before. "Is this a first?"

The wolf's ears twitched. Why did they keep doing that? "Everything has to be a first," he pointed out, "or else life won't get anywhere." He furrowed his eyebrows as he realised what he had just said, how ludicrous it sounded.

He looked up, assuming Krystal had more or less finished. She was smiling shyly, both hands clutching the mirror as if it was the only thing she had left. As if, for the second time, she knew what he was thinking, she whispered, "It doesn't sound ludicrous at all. In fact, some of that actually made sense."

Her green eyes sparkled with the slightest delight under their red-rimmed lids – the first time since she arrived at Sargasso. They were doubled through the glass of the ornament in her grasp, and a few hairs of her tail brushed a couple of his own.

It was then Wolf realised how much the vixen was hurting from inside.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. More romance! If things go according to plan, the main drama will start next chapter. Until then, please know I will _never _abandon a fic :)


	4. Feeling

**A/N: **Will you look at that – over a month without an update! Sorry for the massive delay, and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much.

And there is such thing as a Bacoon – it was in a Star Fox comic I read. The fact, however, I made up. So anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 4: Feeling /\/\/\/\**

Wolf had hastily turned in for an early sleep and Leon had left to examine the discs found on the Cornerian ship. Therefore, it was only her and Panther in the conference room.

The said feline offered a wide grin. It was apparent that he, too, was aware of this fact and wanted to make the most of it.

Unsure what was best to do in this situation, Krystal returned a smile weakly.

"Leon and I emptied most of that box there, but some of it is pretty useless." He took out a broken mug handle from the box's depths sullenly. "These would have been so nice as well…If I was in charge of the cargo rather than Wolf, then perhaps some of it would still be in one piece."

The vixen gave him a pointed look. "China would never have survived such vigorous movement, no matter who the pilot was."

Panther's yellow eyes peered over the handle, emotions hidden as they misted up. "I guess so," he agreed grudgingly, replacing the china with the rest of the mug. "We found some clean clothes for you though."

Both pairs of eyes drifted across the table to a folded bundle of pink uniform, its fabric crisp and seemingly light. At the bottom was a pale jacket, blending with the cherry bodysuit like a marshmallow. A helmet sat atop the throne, a deep shade of plum with a grey visor across the eyes. A 'c' was on its centre – the sign of the Cornerian military.

"It's not much," the panther noted guiltily, "but we thought that your uniform isn't exactly…Star Wolf."

She knew where he was coming from. The material clung to her like a falcon's talons, and the tiny aroma of Fox still lingered from when he last hugged her – a whole two weeks ago now. She remembered when the vulpine had handpicked it out for her, claiming it matched with her fur perfectly. They were so happy then, and she had even offered a purple helmet to him.

They had laughed so hard together…

Mentally shaking the thought aside, she reached out a hand to caress the new uniform. This was her way out of Star Fox. This was her way into Star Wolf, to make her believe she was part of the team.

But still, she knew she was hovering in the middle. She really needed to get her act together.

Panther fiddled with his whiskers idly. "I know pink isn't exactly to your taste or mine, but that was the only one Cornerian fighters wear."

Looking up slowly, she couldn't resist a smile. "Don't blame yourself. Pink is perfectly fine." She took the bundle of clothes into her arms and picked up the helmet with her spare hand. "I'm a little tired though. Where can I…?"

The feline offered a broad smile. "There are a number of spare rooms here. I'll show you the one nearest to mine."

* * *

Wolf turned onto his side to face the wall, covering his eyes. Even though there weren't any windows, he still felt the urge to shield them from the harsh bulb. A tired sigh resounded above his head.

"It's 11 already," the voice of Leon moaned, bending over to snoop in the drawers. "I recall you were the one who went to sleep early." He took out one fingerless glove, shook his head and replaced them.

Rubbing his temple with a hand, the lupine swung his feet out of bed and made eye contact with Leon. "I overslept. So what?"

The chameleon tossed him his bodysuit carelessly. "You never do, that's what. If it should be anyone, the oversleeping one should have been me."

Wolf grinned. "Did you find anything?" He held out a hand for the next part of his uniform, and the chameleon promptly passed a belt over, a gun still in its holster.

"A lot of interesting stuff, yes." Leon ran a finger over the tabletop's edge as he contemplated upon what to say next. "I would tell you, but then I'll have to say it again, but twice as slow to Panther."

The leader snatched up the mirror, raked his hair several times and secured his eyepiece. "Later, I take it?"

"Please. Panther's probably still in front of his mirror, so make that much later."

He felt his ears twitch in disbelief. "Isn't it his turn in the kitchen today?" Wrinkling his nose, Wolf impulsively dusted down his sleeve.

Leon scoffed derisively. "It was meant to be yours, but I'll take the liberty of doing it." His eyes narrowed as a sly smirk played upon his face. "Don't mind, do you?"

"Quite the contrary," the lupine mused, taking the same leather glove Leon had handpicked and soon found its partner at the very back of the drawer. He made his way to turn off the light, then eyed the chameleon still hovering by the furniture. "Coming?"

He saw Leon's eyes dart to the bottom drawer before he replied. "Yeah."

Ironically, the leader held the door open for his subordinate and closed it after him. "Remember: four plates, not three." He rubbed his right eye in annoyance as the lighting brightened again.

He felt Leon elbow him amiably to acknowledge what he said, before the chameleon left his side to the hissing doors. The kitchen wasn't in their quarters, hence the journey to the kitchen seemed more of a chore rather than the cooking itself.

Opening his eyes a little wider as they adjusted to the light, he took out a chair from around the table and slumped into it. His tail soon gave in to gravity too, and fell through the holey backrest. Tilting his head slightly, he snatched up the nearest sheet of paper and pretended to understand its message.

"'The Bacoon can grow up to 19 metres in its Beta stage…'. What?" He discarded the paper, watching it settle on top of similar sheets, probably with the same sort of biological information. "Who cares about Bacoons?"

He kicked his feet up onto the table to make a point, even though there was no one there to watch him. It just made him feel powerful. Twisting his ankle idly, he inspected the shoe from all possible angles. It was incredibly dull, being in the office alone.

Without realising where he was going, he got off the chair and made his way to the filing cabinet not for more snooping, but for something else.

There they all were, the original Star Wolf. That one moment of his life where he could take full pride into his team and his living. He had liked it then, but now it was extremely dreary. There was no fire, nothing to keep him best amused. Perhaps when Leon felt like telling his news, then the motivation may finally return.

He looked up when he heard the entrance hiss, but soon wrinkled his nose once again.

Panther had one arm around a team mate. Nothing could anger him more. Not only that, but Krystal was _laughing _with him. What could possibly be so amusing? Why was it he felt so hostile about it though? He had associated this seething feeling with Fox, since it only came up whenever he saw him.

Why now?

He knew he was going to replace the picture with too much force, but it was the muffled crunch from beneath his fingers that confirmed it. His gun felt close, and he almost drew it from its holster.

Instead, he strode across the room to the entwined pair, thrust the vixen aside with a ramming shoulder and took the front of Panther's collar into his grasp. His eyes hardened mercilessly as he brought both bodies onto the floor.

"Good morning to you too," the feline managed to say, one hand inching towards his throat. Krystal was simply flabbergasted.

Wolf raised his chin proudly – it's all about power. "And? What could two colleagues _possibly _be doing, hands wrapped around each other like a pair of lovesick doves?"

Panther arched an eyebrow with a pointed look. "Just talking. You know, that normally refers to _no _physical contact like this." He lowered his gaze, but Wolf made no attempt to loosen his grip.

"No physical contact? Then you were full aware of the rules, but decided to go against them anyway?" He laughed cynically for a mere second before slamming a fist right by Panther's head. "So?"

The only reply he got was a gulp. It was evident the feline wasn't going to fight back, and that the statement seemed to explain his actions.

And it was that that almost made him help Panther up and make up. Pretend it never happened, and continue through their day trying to cover up their mistakes. But not everything could be ignored. Not everything could be hidden.

Krystal had complicated things somehow, he was vaguely aware of that. Right now, she was on her side and edging towards the boys anxiously. Eyes wide with confusion, mouth hung open in visible astonishment.

He could sympathise with her, but there was something obscuring his path. It made him feel he couldn't care less, and even made him insult her several times in his head (such as 'look at those pitiful eyes and her constant wining – no wonder she has serious romance issues').

Wolf felt his claws dig further into the feline's fur, and even felt Panther's gullet bulge and recoil as he swallowed. It didn't make him reconsider his actions though. It just made him turn his nose up.

"Please! Stop this!"

He could feel Krystal tugging at his hand, trying to get it off Panther's throat. Persisting, he simply glared at the vixen as a warning. Things could get very rough if people kept getting in the way.

Raising his free hand with the intention of knocking the girl aside again, something raced past his path of eyesight. Following the general direction of the something, Wolf saw a curved knife make contact with the floor, clattering drearily as the blade pointed to the wall.

The leader felt his grip loosen, and Panther took in a few deep breaths for recovery. He only half registered Krystal rub the feline's back consolingly, for he had raised his head to meet another set of eyes by the doorway. They seemed to reflect the same anger he had.

Leon strode over to the wolf on the floor. He gave the other members of Star Wolf a fleeting look before raising a platter (presumably breakfast) higher as he squatted down. "I _told _you girls were nothing but trouble."

The lupine didn't bother countering that, for it was partly true. If Krystal had never come, then Panther wouldn't be so open about his flirtatious actions. And he certainly wouldn't have reacted like this.

Could this feeling be jealousy? He couldn't believe it – there was nothing logical in him thinking this way.

Wolf watched the chameleon get back up and make a beeline for the table, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Seizing the moment, the leader also felt the need to get to his feet but went into the corridor instead.

He didn't care if anyone heard. He didn't care if no one even noticed. Slumping down by the door, the lupine groaned as his head fell into his hands. His ears flopped as he did so.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than a little time to himself, something that was still within his grasp. Time itself was limited, but even a small handful would be more than enough. Just to get his thoughts straight.

Just one small handful.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **All right, I know this was somewhat rushed and it could have been a lot more detailed than this, but I wanted all this down in one chapter and plus I had issues where I couldn't explain myself.

So, who's with me? Any improvements to suggest, or do you think it's all right? Please leave a review with your thoughts :)


	5. Running Again

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of this fic! I rather enjoyed writing the finale, but there may have been some vital points I may have missed out. If there is anything, such as OOC-ness or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!

Also, note the titles! You can see they kinda loop, and just keep going and going ^^ It's meant to describe Wolf and Krystal's feelings as the fic progresses, meaning they're avoiding each other by the end.

Meanwhile, hope you enjoy it and thanks for everyone who has been here since the beginning!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 5: Running Again /\/\/\/\**

He was alone for what felt like a mere second. The protesting doors had told him so, for they had once again opened with such little delay. He highly doubted it was his tail that had done it.

The company didn't say anything, but simply sat by the wolf. He didn't bother looking up to see who it was, but he didn't exactly need three guesses. There was only one person who would stoop down to his level.

"If you want me to apologise, then forget it," Wolf snapped, raising his head towards the ceiling. "I meant everything."

Krystal offered a weak smile. "I know. You lost yourself, so it's only fair that you express the things which you've kept bottled."

She reached out a reassuring paw, almost as though she wanted to take the wolf's paw into her own, but reconsidered. Withdrawing it, she dusted her leg instead. He had already seen her previous intention though.

The lupine snorted. "Bottled? More like saved until the ideal moment. And this was the moment." He didn't bother meeting her gaze – it would either make him lose it again or take back his words in a massive hurry. Both ways would ruin his pride a little more, and he couldn't afford that right now.

Alternatively, he fought his mild curiosity by flexing his fingers.

Krystal took her time to reply. "So it was an accident waiting to happen?"

"Yeah, 'course." He knew he sounded heartless, but there was no point in trying to take it back. A lot of the time, it was better to be harsh rather than beating around the bush.

There was a swallow. A small one, but the leader's ears picked up on it quite easily. "So there's nothing between me and Panther?" Her voice sounded hesitant, and it was clear she was feeling uneasy about what the answer was going to be.

It was perfectly obvious what his answer was though.

"Nah," Wolf confirmed, circling his wrist nonchalantly. It was then he met Krystal's gaze at long last.

Her eyes were once again wide, her tentative lips biting on an unfortunate claw. With her knees tucked almost to her chin, it was a wonder she was able to breathe at all. As if by reflex, that second of eye contact broke as Krystal looked away.

Wolf's gaze also lingered away from his company, opting to take interest in the metal wall instead. A small growl escaped his throat as he tried to sigh – his gullet seemed to be obstructed like a massive road work.

There was a small pause, but it felt like it lasted an eternity. "What about me and you?" the vixen questioned next.

To be honest, he really didn't want to answer that. One part of him was urging him to take her into his arms right there, another one was just to break it off whilst he had the chance. One was ordering him to tell her everything would be all right, the other part wanted to shout at her and pull her insides out with the power of words.

It was all about showing who was boss, right?

The lupine scoffed. "What about us?" he said casually, yet he knew exactly what she was talking about. He heard his voice waver slightly as he said those words – it certainly was hard to cover emotions.

"Is it…more than friends?"

Yeah right, a tiny part of his subconscious immediately thought, sarcasm practically flowing out of his ears. Then, one split second later, it was just the first word. Just a genuine 'yeah'.

Wolf closed his eyes, attempting to shut out his surroundings. This couldn't be happening. He got to his feet before he even knew he was doing it. "I'm heading back in. I'm hungry."

He didn't bother to see whether Krystal was following. There was the faint murmur of "Everywhere I go, it's the same thing", but that was all there was. He needed to get as far away from her as possible, even if it meant having to see two more subordinates annoyed at him. At least he had a vague idea as to how to tackle them.

Leon and Panther were sitting at the table by the time the leader returned to the office. Both pilots looked up, but soon resumed to their bagels. One did, anyway.

"Hurry up," the chameleon snapped, one elbow on the table grouchily. Paper was notably on the floor now – evidently, he had brushed it aside in his rage.

The lupine didn't bother questioning why or the fact he was being far too bossy. He just gave him a dirty look before ambling to the table to his specific seat. Panther didn't even appear to notice the extra company opposite him.

Leon returned the disharmonious look, and didn't even reserve one for Krystal. Impressively enough, it appeared they were on good terms in comparison. "Good, now debriefing can start."

Wolf could have mentally slapped himself. Of course, whilst he was venting his anger, there were more important issues out there that required their attention. He arched an eyebrow for the chameleon to continue – there was obvious friction between team members, but that had to be set aside for the time being.

"Looking into the Cornerian Military's files, it appears that there has once again been a threat to the Lylat System. Not Andross though, but rather the trail he has left behind." The lizard put his other elbow on the table and steeped his fingers. It was apparent he enjoyed being the boss. "Venom has always been an acidic planet, and it is only natural for a life form to grow there eventually."

The vixen held up a hand to stop him mid-way. "So, just to make this clear, are we doing this because Star Fox is out of action?"

The twitching tail was the only part of Leon that moved. "No. We're doing this so we can claim a name for ourselves and get that bounty off our heads."

Upon hearing the direct answer, Krystal let the matter rest. Her head lowered forlornly. Panther made to hold her hand, but the vulpine simply placed it on her lap again.

"As I was saying, the life form that now inhibits the Venom Sea is a bunch of Anglars. Unfortunately, they're not a hostile bunch and plan to take control of the Lylat System for themselves. They even appointed an Anglar Emperor to lead them as well."

Wolf grinned. "And for the bounty to be nullified, we deal with them personally?"

Unluckily, the chameleon didn't get a chance to reply, for Panther had cleared his throat a tad haughtily. "If you're saying Venom has always been an acidic planet, what has Andross got to do with it?"

Leon rolled his eyes, as though the answer was obvious. "The statistics show that Andross was building a neutralising device. Its materials point to the general composition of Venom, implying he wanted to make Venom a harmless planet." He folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully. "For what reason, that's where the massive blank is. My bet was that he wanted to create a planet suitable for life; maybe even rivalling that of Corneria."

Clearing his throat, Wolf sank further into his seat. "Therefore, before we take the battle to them, we have to steal the device. Presuming it works, that is."

"Correct, though I wouldn't use the term 'steal'. It's too late to start a sneaky operation," the chameleon pointed out, drumming his fingers on his forearms steadily. "And it's almost definite it will work. We're talking about evil genius here."

Grinning about the ending statement, Panther leaned over the table to rest his elbows there. "We can still swipe it though, right? Any idea where it is?"

Leon took in the question for a few moments. "No," he responded honestly.

Their plans had reached a dead end. No device, no neutralising Venom, no massive reward at the end. All hopes seemed to vaporise just there, and there appeared to be nothing to hide the truth.

Until Krystal finally broke the silence. "If these things have seriously taken the Fleet of Cornerian's attention, then it would definitely have Fox's at least." She looked up from her paws, albeit only her eyes. "He's likely to have more to go on than us. We stand more chance working with him."

Panther narrowed his yellow eyes in disbelief. "Work with the man who ruined us all? Not likely."

The vixen furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to justify herself. "Temporarily," she said, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "We only play our strengths after all. We'll be able to keep an eye on him whilst we're there, to make sure we're ahead of the game."

Leon kept his gaze on her, chewing the end of his bagel pensively. "How likely is it that he would agree? If we all come and team up with him randomly, he would be suspicious before we can even say Wolfen."

"In that case, I will go alone." The wolf rose from his seat, successfully gaining even Panther's attention. "If my assumptions are correct, Fox would need help and would seek me out anyway. Even if his cronies decide to team up again, I doubt they'll be a strong enough force. I'll go alone."

The feline's tongue clicked. "That would probably be best." His eyes finally interlocked with Wolf's violet ones properly, dark and dull. It was evident he was in no hurry to forgive.

Biting a hunk off his bit of bread, the lizard made every effort to look even the slightest graceful. "Don't reveal the plan though," he teased with his mouthful, before swallowing his food. "Tell him you're in it for the money or you're bored. Don't say the I-care-for-the-Lylat-System malarkey – it doesn't suit you."

Wolf grinned. "I know. That quote's reserved for foxes only."

Surprisingly enough, Leon returned the smile. It was more shrewd and cunning than normal, but he appreciated it nevertheless. He guessed it was because Krystal had contributed the plan, for the chameleon was glancing at her every now and again. It could have been mild admiration, but it certainly wasn't hate anymore.

"Whilst I'm doing that, I want the three of you to take on as many Anglars as you can." He circled around his chair, one claw on its backrest. "Keep 'em distracted, improve your skills, whatever. When I come back, I don't expect you to be sitting around munching on doughnuts."

He saw Krystal give a small laugh before nodding after Leon (who had only given one brisk jerk). "We'll handle things. Meanwhile, be careful."

Resisting the urge to bellow out his incredulity for the choice of words, he offered a broad smirk. Whilst he wanted to keep things strictly professional, he simply couldn't help but ponder over the last part. Be _careful_? That was the sort of thing Fox would say. Careful wasn't in his dictionary, for he played the rules differently. If there were any rules at all, that is.

Cheating Star Fox? Suggesting going alone so that he wouldn't have to sit with Panther? Certainly in this round, the rules were very few.

"Watch your own back, I'm good." Finally, he turned his attention to the final member of Star Wolf. "Panther, I'll leave Star Wolf in your care."

Above Leon's distasteful hiss, Wolf could still hear the feline exhaled loudly. It was as if it was just them two in the room, two minds brushing against each other like plates ready to cause an earthquake. There was only one false move necessary to make both people angry.

Panther's glare softened as he cracked a ghost of a smile. "Sure thing."

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it. Wolf goes off with Fox, Krystal hardens up a little, Leon's still fine with everything and Panther takes over for a while!

Yeah, about Panther in particular. I noticed he tended to watch over the two during the Command cutscenes, hence why I made it so Wolf assigned that responsibility to him without actually saying 'watch over Krystal'.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic, let me know what you thought of it and will see you again, perhaps! I'll be off to my original fortress, the Super Smash Bros fandom!


End file.
